The Resistance
by destroy this city of delusion
Summary: The Resistance - Muse. Matt Bellamy's lyrics to the tune of many a Hunger Games pairing. Starting with GaleKatniss, and 'Resistance'. The uprising has only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games and Matt Bellamy owns the song lyrics. **

**Song fic/drabble collection based around Resistance by Muse. May carry on to cover most of the album, following different parts of the lost story of Gale and Katniss. Hope you enjoy :D...**

* * *

><p><em>Is our secret safe tonight?<em>

_And are we out of sight?_

_Will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find our hiding place?_

_Is this our last embrace?_

_Or will our wold stop caving in?_

I just got engaged to Peeta. Yet I know I feel no love towards him. Pretending to love him was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I did it just so I could get sponsors, just so President Snow didn't kill my family. Granted, they are pretty good reasons, but I never loved him. Only one boy has my heart.

"Hello?" He's here.

At the rock, the place where we can get away from everything, and get away with anything. If anyone were to find this place, or find out what we did here, our world would be over. The world where I could pretend to love Peeta, just to keep myself and my loved one alive, yet have a relationship with someone who actually makes my life worth living.

"Hiya." I run up to him and throw my arms around his neck. But he turns his head away.

"Don't Katniss. Why did you say yes?"

"I don't know. It was in front of all of Panem. What could I do?"

"Stood up for yourself Katniss. We can't stay like this forever, I want us to have a life together." I drop my arms and a feel a lump rising in my throat.

"But if I'd said no, then what do you think Snow would have done? Killed you? My family?"

"I suppose," He goes and sits on the rock, and runs his fingers through his hair. Hot. "When are you going to break it to Peeta? To Haymitch? Your mum and Prim?"

"We'll work it out, for now, we need to take advantage of the time we have. Enjoy ourselves whilst we can." I sit next to him and pat his hair back neatly. He turns to me and kisses me on the lips, softly, not with the passion he usually gives. But when I return it, he relaxes into it, realising what little time we might have until we get separated. This could be the last time before someone finds out, every time we meet, it could be the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like? Well, I hop you do, and carry on reading the collection! Next one will be posted asap, when I have some inspiration for the next part of the song :)xx Review please? I'd love it if you did :) 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, and Matt Bellamy owns the Lyrics to Resistance **

__**So, here's another! Hope you enjoy, I changed the rating just to be safe, but no real lemons in here at all :)xx**

* * *

><p><em>It could be wrong<em>

_Could be wrong_

_But it couldn't be right_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_To let our hearts ignite_

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Are we digging a hole?_

_It could be wrong _

_Could be wrong_

_This is out of control_

Gale can only come on Sundays now. Those Sundays are the best time in the world for me. Peeta understands that I have to see Gale then as friends, so he keeps out of our way. Me and Gale have a great time, but can't waste it. We take every precious little moment and engrave it in our minds, so we'll never forget what we have had. But Gale says we can't take it too fast, or get too close to each other. But it's too late for that now. We are one, we shall never be separated. Our hearts beat together, as we live together.

We kiss each other like we're free to do so, because in the woods we are free. He holds my waist as we walk through the woods, until we have done a circuit, and we collapse back onto the rock with fatigue. But we don't grow tired of each other.

"How can we keep like this Katniss?" He asks, for the fifth time today.

"I don't know, but I can't lose you Gale. I love you." I've known it for ages, but an appropriate time had never come for me to say it. We both knew it. He pulls me in and we kiss passionately this time. I reach for his shirt but he pulls away and puts a finger to my lips. He leads me back through the forest, under the fence and across the meadow. To my old home, the perfect love nest where no-one will see or hear us.

A good night. That's one way to describe it. Others would call it a night of passionate sex. I would call it a night where all our mad romantic meetings are brought together to create the perfect evening where our thoughts are confirmed. We do love each other, really and truly, and if we don't tell people soon, they will find out the hard way, and we'll have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, if you know the song, then you might guess what's going to happen next! :) Please review, I would love you so much xxx (not as much as I love Gale) :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics or the Hunger Games**

* * *

><p><em>It could be wrong, could be wrong<em>

_It can never last_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong_

_Must erase it fast_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong_

_But it could have been right_

_It could be wrong, could be..._

"Peeta?"

The time is right. Time to let Peeta know the truth. The truth is going to hurt, but he has a right to know. Who knows how he'll react? It could be fine, he might not love me anymore, maybe he has got over me. Unlikely, but it could happen. Hopefully.

"Yes?"

"Umm, can I talk to you?"

"Not if it's about the wedding, I'm fed up with all this Capitol business, why can't we just be married now, here, where we can enjoy it?"

He puts his arms around my waist, but I remove them and place them back by his sides. The look on his face isn't hurt, it's confused.

"I can't be doing with the wedding either." I whisper, into my hair, which has been let loose from it's usual braid. "I...I...I can't marry you Peeta."

"What? It's because of all the fuss isn't it? It'll all be over soon, don't worry Katniss, don't worry," The tone of his voice makes a lump rise in my throat. How can I do this to him?

"No, it's not because of the fuss Peeta! It's just, well, I don't love you, it was all an act in the arena, you know that!" Now his face does look hurt. My heart tells me to take him back, tell him it was a stupid joke, but I can't do that. I can't erase what's happened with Gale, it's a fact now.

"Katniss? What's been going on? I thought you really had grown to...to...love me..."

"Sorry Peeta. I love someone else, I did all along. Well, for quite a while, maybe I didn't know it."

"Who? Who Katniss?" The look on face is now angry. He can guess who it is, but he wants an answer from me. My hands shake with fear, as the vein in his temple starts to throb, something that I have never seen on Peeta before.

"Gale. Look Peeta, I'm sorry! Just calm down, you're starting to scare me,"

My left cheek throbs and stings. Tears prick in my eyes and and my whole body starts to tremble. He tries to say sorry, but the words get lost in the thick fog that is surrounding me. He puts his hand on my shoulder, but I shake it off and walk away.

* * *

><p>I return to my room and sit on the bed. I find my body still shaking with fear, as if he is going to walk through the door any minute and attack me. I can't stay here? What can I do? How will I ever be able to go near Peeta again without flinching everytime he moves towards me.<p>

A knock on my door makes me scream. But when Prim's head pokes around the doorway, I feel safe. Somehow, I think she knows. Not what's just happened with Peeta, but about Gale.

"I'm sorry Prim. I'm really sorry."

"Why? It's your choice. Have you told Peeta? What's that mark on your cheek?"

"That was Peeta. And how do you know?"

"PEETA?" She seems as shocked as I was. "And Gale just came round. He's down with Mum and Haymitch now. Haymitch is not very happy."

"Yes, Peeta hit me when I told him." It seemed weird hearing the words 'Peeta' and 'hit' in the same sentence. They never usually went together. "Thank god for Gale being there. And what about President Snow? What will happen to us Prim? I'm so sorry!"

"HE HIT YOU? And don't worry about Snow, we'll survive him, as long as you get to be with Gale." She saw that I maybe wanted some time alone with Gale, and left the room silently. We've let everyone down. I new this could never have been right, how could it have been?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't worry Katniss, we are a couple now" His words were like a spell.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Writing this was so hard, but so good to write :'( Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review so I can see your thoughts! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Epic Kudos to Matt Bellamy and Suzanne Collins**

**Sorry about the long wait, blame Contemplating Being Nocturnal! Beta readers...you can never rely on them! But a big thanks to you! And all you faithful readers!**

* * *

><p><em>Love is our resistance<em>

_They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down__  
><em>_And hold me, our lips must always be sealed_

So they know, we can be ourselves at home. But with the new Peacekeepers around, we have to be careful. The woods are out of bounds, as Gale discovered the hard way. I can still feel the lash on my cheek. Peeta didn't turn up to the whipping. I still haven't spoken to him, nor seen him since the incident, and I don't wish to. But I think Prim may have been to him, to talk to him, calm him down, not to have a go at him.

"Don't worry Katniss, as long as I'm here with you, he can't come near you."

It wasn't like I was worried about it happening again. Peeta just had an 'off' day. He's generally really nice, maybe his jealously just got the better of him. Some things just set people off on one.

"Thank you," I snuggled into Gale on the sofa, "you will always keep me safe."

"I will Katniss. I will. We can stay here in 12, forever."

"Just one slight problem. When do we tell Snow about the cancellation of the wedding? About how I am together with my 'cousin'?" I could hear Mum and Prim in the kitchen. So happy with their new life out of the Seam. If my 'affair' got out, then all that could come crashing down around them. President Snow could make their lives a misery. Or make mine a misery, by getting rid of them. The same thought had been on a loop in my mind for the last few weeks.

"I'll tell him. You can stay away. I'll deal with the consequences, and make sure you're not hurt. You and your family."

I didn't see Gale the next Sunday. Well, just as I was going to bed, I spotted him across the square. Leaving the new Head Peacekeeper's house. He didn't look happy, in fact, he'd never looked so sad in all the years Katniss had known him.

He was still on edge the next Sunday. We'd settled down ready to watch the Quarter Quell announcement on the TV at my house, by I could tell he wasn't relaxed. He had had a fake smile on all through the morning, but as it got closer to the evening his happy front was disintegrating. I still couldn't figure out why.

"The tributes will be picked from the existing pool of victors."

"Come back Katniss! Where are you going?"

I heard his voice in the background, as my mind repeated Snow's words over and over again. On a constant loop in my brain. My punishment was to go back into the arena. And this time Snow would make sure I never came back out.

"Katniss, slow down!" He'd followed me. I'd got as far as the edge of the green in the Victor's Village. His hands rested on my shoulders and brought me to a halt.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I had to tell them." He breathed the words softly into my hair.

"It's okay...He can put me back in that arena. But I'll come back, and we can still be together. I won once, I can do it again." Though we both knew that President Snow was not going to let that happen.

"We can wish Katniss. We can wish." We sat down on the grass, holding hands so tight, I couldn't let go, even if I had wanted to. "If something happens to you in there, I'll still fight for us. They can take you away from me, but I know we can't be stopped that easily."

"What if I do win? Or what if they do something to you whilst I'm in there?"

"You carry on Katniss. Get your revenge on that man, don't let me down Catnip."

I had to do this for the both of us. If I can outsmart Snow, then sure, something will happen to Gale, something that will force me back with Peeta to save my family. Well, supposedly, those Quarter Quell announcements were written years ago, but Snow can't deny he rigged this years paper.

"I won't let you down Gale. I promise you I'll come out safely."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Review please? And if you get the time, visit the forum Fire is Catching, as it is a load of fun, and we are hosting a GalePeeta debate soon, and I need supporters! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

__**Disclaimer: I do not won THG, Suzanne Collins does. fool!:D**

** Okay, a long time since update, but I really do love this story! For a start, it's my fave song EVER, and secondly, it's GALE. I think, when this song is done, I am going to do the other songs with different pairings? What do you think?x! Please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em>If we live our life in fear<em>

_I'll wait a thousand years_

_Just to see you smile again_

For most of the district, this year is free, a chance to relax, because their child is guaranteed another year of safety. And I don't blame them. The reapings are such a heavy thing over our shoulders, that a year off would have been a welcome thing if I was still one of them. But I'm not. And never will be.

But I can't act like this has damaged me. I've got to stand up for myself. If Snow knows, then this is it, he's not going to let me out of that arena alive, so I need to make sure I look as strong as I can. I'm not going to let it put me down; I don't want to be a target. I'm not going to fall easily. I'm not going down without a fight.

I stand on the stage, looking down into the eyes of Peeta and Haymitch. Neither of them wants to go, but I know which one I'd rather go with.

Ever since the Quarter Quell announcement, Haymitch and I have trained on the green in the Victor's Village every day. Shooting arrows, lifting weights, running. Sometimes I looked up and saw a flash of blond hair and sad eyes peeking out from behind a curtain of the Mellark's house. Seeing him at the now just reminds me about how unprepared for this he is. Half of Panem thinks we're still engaged, one quarter knows we broke off he engagement, and the last quarter have suspicions about me and my 'cousin'. He's not trained, he's not fit, and he's most definitely no ready to spend the next few weeks with me.

I spot Gale a few rows back. Every Sunday I've made the most of our day together. Hunting, chatting, kissing. He helps me train, and we have fun. Then at the end of the day my lie on the grass, and stare up at the stars, knowing we haven't got long together.

"Don't be scared Catnip, you can't let your fear show." Not letting my fear show worked well in the 74th Hunger Games, and now I've got to put that strategy in place again. To last as long as possible, to make sure when I go, I go with pride and a legacy.

"But how can I not be scared Gale? This time next week I'll be gone, never to return to District 12. You'll never see me again," tears welled up in my eyes with the thought of never being held by him again. Never feeling safe, always watching my back.

"I'll wait as long as it takes Catnip. I'll come home from the mines watch you on TV with your Mum and Prim. If I see you smiling, it will give me hope."

I sobbed in his arms, clutching at his shirt, knowing I'll have to let go sometime. In this moment I knew I couldn't leave this forever. This is where I belong, where the people I love are, where I know every inch of the town. And however hard he tries, Snow can't take this away from me; District 12 will always feel that I'm here. Dead or alive, I'm coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>Gale, Gale, Gale. Ever the hero. <strong>

**Please review, I appreciate favourites and alerts, but I like to see what you REALLY think, and I would love a bit of constructive criticism? Please? I am dying to improve my writing skills:S! **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Long time since update sorry! Hope this fits the bill, I'm going to skip through the games rather quickly because of there being no Gale there, and then this song is nearly finished and and I can move onto another song another story!_**

**_I do not own THG._**

* * *

><p><em>Kill your prayers for love and peace<em>

_You'll wake the thought police_

_We can't hide the truth inside_

Cinna pins my dress around my waist, gathering the smooth fabric in the nape of my back. The dress seems too simple to be one of Cinna's designs, but I don't question him.

"Close your eyes," he tells me, and I do so, obediently. He fiddles with something around the hem of the skirt, which starts to feel heavy. "You know why you're here right?"

Tears prick in my eyes, dampening my eyelashes. "Of course I know. It's all my fault I've brought these people back here."

"It may be your fault, but they won't kill you. You may be their ticket out of here."

I feel him pull the dress off me and the door squeak open as he leaves the room. I open my eyes and watch the door swing behind him. I pull on the tunic dress I was wearing before and sit on a hard metal chair placed in the corner of the room. 'They may be your ticket out of here'? What does that mean? How are these people going to help me? They obviously hate me, I brought them back here, and they only way they are going to get out is if I die. And it's going to be a messy death. The Gamekeepers will make sure of that.

/

Suddenly I'm a bird, soaring through the air. Cinna has turned me into The Mockingjay, the symbol of hope. The token from Madge, the girl with the strawberries. When I hear the cheers through the crowds I know the effect this can have, and I can picture Snow's facial expression. I can picture him talking to Plutarch Heavensbee about just how I am to be killed. Through the euphoria of my stardom I see Gale striving to keep his large family alive on his mine wages, comforting Prim and my mother, and sitting on our rock by himself every Sunday. Gale, who I feel as if I've let down the most.

Maybe I should have never spoken to him about us. Maybe I should have played along for Snow, for my family, and kept myself alive for him. Sometimes the truth is best hidden, otherwise you can end up in a situation that can only end in death. The system is fragile, and one step out of line and your life is over.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<span> DO NOT FAVOURITEALERT without _REVIEWING. _thank you.**


End file.
